1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a strobe signal generation circuit and a semiconductor apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may receive data and a strobe signal from outside during a write operation, the strobe signal indicating a data input timing.
The semiconductor apparatus, for example, a DDR (Double Data Rate) semiconductor memory may be configured to internally operate in an SDR (Single Data Rate) manner, as the operating speed of the semiconductor memory, that is, the frequency of a clock signal provided from outside increases.
In order for the semiconductor apparatus to operate in the SDR manner, the semiconductor apparatus must internally process the strobe signal provided from outside, and generate an internal strobe signal, that is, a strobe signal divided into even/odd strobe signals.